


Winter Mornings

by kyuhyeoni (orphan_account)



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Vixx - Freeform, raken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kyuhyeoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonshik and Jaehwan morning cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been writting for a while now so my skills might be a little(or very) rusty. Also it isn't beta'd, and english isn't my first language so sorry for any mistakes!!

When Wonshik woke up it was still dark outside, and he could still feel the comfortable heat radiating from Jaehwan laying right beside him. He was covered by their shared carpet and Wonshik's arm. The younger man smiled to himself, and hugged Jaehwan closer, before placing a soft kiss on his forehead, covered by soft bangs. As he moved his head away from the other to get a better view of his entire face, Wonshik was surprised when he was met by heavylidded eyes and slightly up curved mouth, different from the lax expression he had been expecting.

 

”Oh, I thought you were sleeping” Wonshik whispered.

 

A sigh and slight giggle was heard followed by Jaehwan's soft voice ”mmm, ofcourse i'm not. How can anyone sleep when you're snoring like you have something stuck up your nose”

 

That made Wonshik snort. He didn't snore that loudly, did he?

 

He could feel Jaehwan moving under his arm. Then all of a sudden a leg trapped Wonshik's own. Meanwhile cold fingers were sliding up under his shirt setlling on his warm back, the temperature difference forcing a small hiss from the youngest.

 

Cuddling closer to Wonshik, Jaehwan soon felt much warmer and comfortable, and he could slowly feel himself drifting off to dreamland again, now that damn snoring had been put to an end it seemed much easier. But then he could feel Wonshiks long fingers fiddling with the collar of the shirt He was wearing, and when he opened his eyes, a smile was noticable on Wonshik's lips.

 

”You're wearing my shirt?” The youngest asked, matter of factly, still playing with the collar of his shirt.

 

”Yeah, it looked cozy”

 

”It looks fucking huge” And cute if Wonshik had to be completely honest with himself. The soft black knitted sweater hung loose around Jaehwans neck, and it almost looked a little bit like he was swimming in knit. Wonshik wondered how that was possible, their size wasn't that different after all. Maybe Jaehwan had been losing weight? His waist did seem slightly smaller now that he thought about it.

 

”Isn't that considered,” Jaehwan slipped his hand away from under Wonshik's shirt, and moved his now folded fist up to his cheek, making a typical cute gesture ”, cute~”

Wonshik made a pained noise and closed his eyes ”please don't do that” he whined.

 

”Are you mad at me oppa” Jaehwan said in a high pitched girl voice. Which only earned the older man a light slap to the cheek.

 

 

”You're fucking ridiculous Jaehwannie” Wonshik sighed, capturing the olders lips in a kiss, avoiding anything else cringe worthy from passing Jaehwan's lips.

 


End file.
